


dream a little dream of me

by burninmatches



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: DDLG, Dom Bucky Barnes, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burninmatches/pseuds/burninmatches
Summary: After having a sinful dream, you wake up in the arms your your daddy, who’s willing to make reality even better.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	dream a little dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing anything ddlg related ahhh! i’m so excited to put this out in the world. Pretty much PWP. Feedback is always welcome.

“Fuck, you’re dripping.” Bucky’s hoarse voice sounds like a beautiful melody to you. His metal fingers sloppily played with your drenched pussy, hitting all the right places. His large figure made you feel small, in the best way possible.

“Daddy!” You moan loudly, eyes shutting in response to his magic touch. Your back arches as he hits the perfect spot inside of you. You mumble incoherent words as your brain started to feel foggy because of his actions.

Bucky’s plump lips explored your neck, making sure to leave marks, claiming your body as his. The message was clear: you belong to him – and only him. You shiver from his touch; as a never ending bliss takes over your body.

“Wake up, princess.” He whispered in your ear, making you quiver. Your brows knit together in confusion, as you open your mouth to say something.

“Wake up” His voice sounded a bit louder this time.

Your eyelids flutter open, quickly realizing it was nothing but a just a dream. Bucky has his arms wrapped around your waist and face buried on your neck, tracing small kisses all over the sensitive skin. Your legs are tangled together, as always. A wave of heat spreads over your cheeks, realizing you just had an explicit dream about someone you’re sharing a bed with. The fact that you’re in a committed relationship doesn’t erase the sensation of embarrassment that washes over you.

“How did you sleep, bunny?” Bucky asks casually, the cool metal of his fingertips dancing on your skin, tracing small circles on your waist.

“Alright.” Your voice sounds tired, given the fact you actually didn’t sleep well and now you have an aching between your legs, doing your best not to rub them against each other. “You?”

“Oh, I slept wonderfully.” You can’t see his face unless you turn around, which you’re not going to do because God knows what his reaction might be, but you’re certain he has his typical wolfish grin blooming on his lips. “That is, until my pretty princess woke me up moaning for her daddy and rubbing herself on my leg.”

Suddenly, your sleepy state is gone. Your blood goes cold before he finishes the sentence. You feel like a little kid getting caught elbow deep on a cookie jar, crumbles all over your face. Instantly, you feel like apologizing for your bad behavior. Good girls can never touch themselves without Daddy’s permission, even if they were deep in a dream state.

“I’m sorry.” You mumble, burying your face on the soft pillow.

Bucky’s strong grip turns you around, in order to make you face him. His face is mere inches away from yours.

“What’s that?” He asks. “Use your big girl words, sweetheart.”

“I’m sorry.” You say a bit clearer this time, not trying to disappoint your daddy. His flesh hand finds your chin, moving it towards him. He doesn’t look upset; however you can’t quite understand his gaze.

“Looks like I haven’t been treating my girl right, huh.” His flesh hand finds your face, brushing your skin delicately. “I can’t let that happen, can I?”

The question doesn’t need an answer – and you’re thankful for it. Your voice would easily break if you had to say anything else.

Bucky shifts your body once again; this time making you lay on your back. His strong hands hold your arms above your head, making your oversized shirt rise up. The sight of you being helpless underneath him earns a quiet groan from him.

“Tell me about that dream of yours, bunny.” He demands, broad figure towering over you. It’s amazing how he can make you feel so small and vulnerable in the best way possible.

“Y-You were touching me…” You mumble through a pout. Whenever he made you say anything dirty out loud, you’d almost cry from embarrassment.

“Where, princess?” He whispers against your lips. The intimacy makes you feel dizzy. Bucky always knew exactly how to send you straight into the right headspace. Your dominant hand shyly points towards your pussy which, just like in your dream, is soaking. The sight makes him inhale sharply, your soaked panties leaves him breathless.

“You want daddy to find out by himself?” He purred, pressing your foreheads together.

His mouth travels from your neck towards your collarbone, leaving open mouthed kisses all over the delicate skin. Your slam your head towards the soft wall of pillows behind you. After removing your sleep shirt, Bucky leaves delicate bites all over your collarbone and, just like in your dream, leaves marks: claiming your body as his was often one of his favorite things. Swallowing hard in response, you do your best to stay quiet. His flesh fingers find their way to your mouth, and you pleasantly open it up. Your tongue twirls around his digits, wishing it was something else.

“You know I can’t touch you without you telling me how to.” He whispers, lips brushing against the shell of your ear. You desperately wanted to feel him, no longer feeling so shy. “Now tell me, bunny, tell me or I’ll give you a reason to be sorry about”

“Your fingers daddy, p-please” You beg in response to his stern order. “You were touching my princess parts with your fingers.”

He gives you a wolfish smile before pecking your lips. Bucky’s fingers travel through your body, all the way down to your panties. As soon as he removes the fragile material, your hips jerk in response, silently begging for more. The anticipation washes over you, making you inhale sharply as he touches your inner thighs delicately.

“Was that so hard?” He asks, moving a single finger up and down your slit, collecting your juices. Bucky smiles devilishly, placing the digit on your tongue. A broken moan escapes your lips as you taste yourself on your boyfriend’s finger. His teeth sink on his lower lip, avoiding a moan to escape his own throat at the sinful sight underneath him.

“No, daddy” You answer, needing his touch more than anything.

“What a needy baby, I’ve barely even touched you” He teases, kissing your neck.

Bucky’s hand gladly returns to its previous position, toying with your clit as your eyes roll back in pleasure. His plump lips find one of your nipples, sometimes moving towards your lips. The mixture of his tongue twirling around your sensitive spot and his experienced fingers pumping into you were enough to send you close to the edge quickly. Your forehead started glimmering with sweat as the bubble of warmth on your lower abdomen only gets bigger. The sounds that escape your lips are wicked, a babbling combination innocence and sinful.

“Is my bunny getting close?” He asks, a mocking laugh leaving his mouth. With his flesh hand gently wrapped around your neck, he could feel your heartbeat underneath his digits. Bucky could get drunk on your trust. At this point, you can only whine and nod. His fingers don’t stop pumping in and out of you. Bucky swallows a moan, kissing you as the corrupt noises leave your lips, sucking on your tongue. 

“Come for me, baby” He hums, curling his fingers, hitting the perfect spot. Your head falls back, slamming against the soft surface you lay on. “I got you.”

The reassurance on his voice is enough to send you over the edge, as a white hot feeling wash over you. Your legs tremble as you cry out, eyes shut and brows knitted together in pure bliss. Because of your climax, you barely notice Bucky’s body moving towards the end of the mattress. He kneels on the floor, pulling your legs towards him, making you squeal in surprise.

Giving you no time to come down from your high, his lips find your sensitive bud. You whimper, hands tangling in his dark hair. You want to tell him that you can’t take it, however the way he moves his tongue against your clit only turns your brain in a foggier state. The only thing occupying your mind is your daddy and how good he makes you feel.

His strong hands grip your thighs and you’re sure that, in a few hours, you’ll be able to see bruises on your skin. His movements are slow at first, almost gentle, as if to not overwork your body. Bucky, after plenty years of experience, knows exactly what your body can take.

He groans as your hands find his dark locks, pulling them. The vibrations go straight to your core, causing in a pathetic whimper to escape from your chest. His skilled tongue explores you, and all you’re able to do is cry out.

“I know you can give me one more, princess.” He purrs, leaving your heat untouched for a few seconds. “Yeah, that’s right, be a good girl and come one more time for me.”

His mouth returns to where you need him the most, devouring you. The bubble of warmth on your belly finally explodes, as you feel a burning feeling wash over your body, lightning travelling through your veins. Your climax leaves you breathless, making you just lay there and try to catch your breath for a few moments.

Bucky, on the other hand, gets up from his previous position. As he removes the pair of sweatpants that hanged low on his hips, your mouth waters. Even with your overwhelmed state, there’s nothing you need more in this moment than daddy’s cock. His erection sprung free, and he moves towards you.

He shifts your body to the side, getting behind you. His metal arm is wrapped strongly around your stomach, bringing you closer to him. Your pussy clenches around nothing, begging to be filled with him. You whine desperately as his flesh hand barely wraps around your neck, ghosting over your tantalizing skin.

“I wanna hear you beg, just like you did in that dream of yours, bunny” He rasped, teeth ghosting over the shell of your ear. Bucky slides his cock over your slid, collecting your juices.

“Daddy, please, please” You blurted, needing him to fill you up. “Just fuck me, please.”

He lifts your leg, positioning himself at your entrance. As Bucky buries his cock inside you, stretching your walls, you close your eyes in pleasure. He groans in your ear, sending an intoxicating shiver down your spine. He’s slow, tortuously slow. After all, where’s the fun if he can’t hear you beg?

“Faster” You cry out, sounding like a broken record. “Please, daddy”

He could feel your muscles deliciously clench around him, sending an electrifying feeling through his veins. Bucky sets the right pace, shoving your hips together. Breathy moans leave your lips as he pounds into you, metal fingers digging on your waist. With your back pressed against his chest,

“Fuck bunny, you feel so good.” He moans, burying his face in the crook of your neck. “So fucking good.”

The sounds of Bucky’s hips slamming against yours filled the room, the sinful noises of skin against skin. Your eyes roll back in pleasure, as a never ending state of ecstasy waves slowly through your body. Bucky bites your shoulder as you squeeze him, and you whine.

“Daddy, can I cum?” You ask, desperation dripping from your voice. His flesh hand squeezes your neck tighter, cutting your air circulation. Bucky’s movements get harder, but sloppier.

“Be a good girl and come for me, princess.”

The praise is enough to send you over the edge, as you’re invaded with his warmth. The Earth stutters on its axis as your body trembles, waves of flames taking over you. Bucky cums with a growl, shutting his eyes as white stripes fill you up.

The both of you lay there, catching your breath after such an intense moment. You can feel his hot liquid leaking from you, making a mess on your legs and the sheets. He turns you around carefully, as if to not hurt your fragile body. Bucky places a delicate kiss on your forehead, pulling you closer to his chest.

“What we get cleaned up, bunny?” He asks, brushing his thumb against your cheek. “And then we can eat chocolate cake while watching cartoons.”

His plan makes you smile in response, thinking about how good your daddy treats you. His eyes light up as you flash him a toothy grin, nodding tiredly. Oh, how you looked so pretty when fucked out.

“I’ll run a bath for us, just stay here okay?”


End file.
